Lads Turned Into Lasses
by Tusuami
Summary: Doesn't the title explain it? Please review, just don't do harsh flares please. ::FINISHED::
1. Part I: What Bond?

Lads Turned Into L asses  
By: Tusuami  
  
TABLE OF CONTENTS:  
  
PART I: WHAT BOND?  
  
PART II: HOW DID TUSUAMI COME HERE?  
  
PART III: LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!  
  
PART IV: YUSUKE: THE PREPPY  
  
PART V: HIEI: THE PINK PERSON  
  
PART VI: KURAMA: THE YURI GIRL  
  
PART VII: THE END?  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! I just did this for fun! This is my first one so don't be that hard okay?  
  
Disclaimers: I don't not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I doubt I ever will. I just did this to amuse myself and others. This is not a lemon, but there is kissing. No gayness except for chasing people around, hugging, and kissing, but that's because off the little spell so it isn't their fault! And to Cartier! I am not making fun of them!!!  
  
PART I: WHAT BOND?  
  
Tusuami: Oh Hiei!!!!  
  
Hiei: What is it!  
  
Tusuami: Will you spar with me?  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Tusuami: Cause if you don't I'll..  
  
Hiei: Fine! Fine!  
  
Kurama comes outside.  
  
Kurama: Oi!  
  
Tusuami: Hello!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Tusuami: Oh do use your manners Hiei; after all he is your best friend!  
  
Kurama: These are his manners.  
  
Hiei: Could we get on with our lives now!  
  
Tusuami puts her hands on her hips.  
  
Kurama: Just go back to what you where doing.  
  
Tusuami ignores Kurama.  
  
Tusuami: I demand in the name of our bond you use better manners!!  
  
Kurama: *Fake laugh* Bond?  
  
Hiei: We don't have a bond.  
  
Tusuami tries to strangle him.  
  
Tusuami: BAKA! What do you mean NO BOND!!!  
  
Hiei tries to strangle Tusuami.  
  
Hiei: (calmly) Repeat after me! We DO NOT have a BOND!  
  
Kurama is backing away slowly.  
  
Kurama: (softly) Yusuke + Keiko= Love; Kazuma + Yukina= Love, is it that kind of bond!  
  
Tusuami: Why are you so embarrassed about this!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
They both let go of each other.  
  
Tusuami: ANSWER ME!!!!  
  
Kurama: Um. *ahem!*  
  
Tusuami and Hiei look at him.  
  
Kurama: Would you explain please?  
  
Tusuami: Simple. Me and Hiei are. HIEI!  
  
Hiei gags her.  
  
Kurama: I get it now!  
  
Hiei: You do?  
  
Kurama: Yes, you two love each other!  
  
Tusuami spits out her gag.  
  
Tusuami: Excuse me!  
  
Hiei: *gives death glare* Are you so sure?!!  
  
Kurama: Well what else could it be!  
  
Hiei: She'smysisterhappynow!?!  
  
Kurama: Could you say that more slowly?  
  
Tusuami: I'm his sister.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Tusuami: Ever since he found out he has been ashamed.  
  
Kurama: So you are not in love?  
  
Tusuami: No! I'd never fall in love with Hiei! Even though he is so cute!  
  
Hiei: Eh?  
  
Tusuami: Maybe if he wasn't my brother.*glomps Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *stiffens* Ahem!  
  
Kurama: If you don't love him why are you glomping him?  
  
Tusuami: *looks up* He has soft skin! What do you use Hiei?  
  
Kurama falls anime style and Hiei sweatdrops.  
  
Kurama: So you are related to Yukina too?  
  
Tusuami: Oh! Yes! I forgot to tell her that Hiei and I are here!  
  
Hiei: Wait! Yukina doesn't know I'm her.*Tusuami already runs off* COME BACK! *Runs off after her*  
  
Kurama: How did Tusuami actually come here? *Runs to Yusuke's House*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Will Tusuami tell Yukina or will Hiei hurt her very badly? And how did she get here in the first place? Stay tune for Part II!  
  
Hiei: Do all stories need a person like you?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: YES!! 


	2. Part II: How Did Tusuami Come Here?

PART II: HOW DID TUSUAMI COME HERE? Freaky Narrator Dude: Now where were we? Oh yes! Tusuami was running off to tell Yukina about Hiei and Kurama was running to Yusuke's house. What will happen? Well why are you listening to me! Start the story!  
  
Kurama got to Yusuke's doorstep. He started knocking on the door.  
  
Yusuke: Coming!  
  
Yusuke opens the door.  
  
Yusuke: Hi Kurama! Why are you here?  
  
Kurama: Can't I come here just to see you?  
  
Yusuke: (In a flat voice) That's so flattering but you can see enough of me when we have a mission.  
  
Kurama: *laughs* Okay, okay! I just forgot how Tusuami got here.  
  
Yusuke: Well of course you don't! Come in this is going to be a long story.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke sit on the couch.  
  
Yusuke: First of all she was a demon slayer and Koemna sent us to stop her. Then we found her *makes a hand puppet mouth* BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! We started fighting and all that s***. Then she saw you and started . sniffing you.  
  
Kurama: She what!  
  
Yusuke: She said you smelled like roses.  
  
Kurama: But I do!  
  
Yusuke: I know that! Here maybe this will help. Freaky Narrator Dude!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Yeah!  
  
Yusuke: Give me a flashback!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: One flashback coming up!  
  
Kurama: O.o Okkaaaaaaaayyyy.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
Tusuami is sniffing Kurama.  
  
Tusuami: You smell like roses!  
  
Kurama: Uh, I'm supposed to.  
  
Tusuami: What's your name?  
  
Kurama: Kura..  
  
Kwabara elbows him.  
  
Kwabara: (whispers) Don't tell her your name!  
  
Tusuami: *stops sniffing* Well!  
  
Kurama: Um, It's *thinking about a good name but instead is thinking about his Yoko days for some reason*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Hint (!), Hint (!)!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Yoko Kurama!  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kwabara slap their heads.  
  
Tusuami: You are the Fox Thief right?  
  
Hiei: Yes he is.  
  
Yusuke: Hiei! Kurama doesn't need that now!  
  
Tusuami hugs Kurama.  
  
Tusuami: I missed you!  
  
Kurama: Do I know you?  
  
Tusuami lets go of him and gives him a Hiei death glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Runs in the family huh?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tusuami: You IDIOT!!! DON'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME!!!! OR DO ALL GIRLS LOOK THE SAME NOW!!!!  
  
Kurama: *Thinking* Tusuami. Where have I heard that? *Thinks some more*  
  
Tusuami: *Strangles him* YOU SAID YOU'D REMEMBER ME FOREVER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: She is very good at strangling!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: *gasping for air* I.can't.breath!  
  
Yusuke: Let go of him!  
  
The gang gets ready to fight.  
  
Tusuami: *lets go of Kurama* BAKA!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!!  
  
Kurama: I remember now! Aren't you the model for that Makai magazine?  
  
::END OF FALSHBACK::  
  
Kurama: o.O Then how come I don't remember that?  
  
Yusuke: She hit your head real hard. You flew about 30ft in the air and landed your head on a rock.  
  
Kurama: So that's why I had a bruise! But if see isn't a model who could she be?  
  
Yusuke: You better remember before she freaking KOs you again!  
  
Kurama: How do you know she'd do that?  
  
Yusuke: Well if some girl practically kills you telling you a threat, I think you'd notice.  
  
Kurama: I get the picture.  
  
Yusuke: So where is she? I heard she was in town.  
  
Kurama: Ohno! There is going to be a gigantic family smack down!  
  
Yusuke: What!?  
  
Kurama: I'll tell you on the way!  
  
Yusuke: Okay! Come on Freaky Narrator Dude! We need you to help us! *pulls Freaky Narrator Dude by its ear*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Hi! What am I doing here? *starts crying* I WAN MY MOMMY! This is going to hurt!!!!!  
  
Tusuami reached Genkai's Temple.  
  
Tusuami: Hello!! Yukina!!  
  
Genkai comes to the door.  
  
Genkai: Who are you?  
  
Tusuami: I'm Yukina's sister. I'm here to visit her.  
  
Genkai: Oh, is that all..  
  
Tusuami: Well can I come in?  
  
Genkai: Yukina!  
  
Yukina walks to Genkai's side.  
  
Yukina: Yes?  
  
Genkai: Is this your sister? *points at Tusuami*  
  
Yukina looks at Tusuami.  
  
Yukina: I, I don't think so..  
  
Tusuami: OOOOOOORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!! *fall backward A.S.* WHY DOESN'T ANYONE REMEMBER ME!!!  
  
Genkai: Live with it.  
  
Hiei catches up with Tusuami. [Yes, Yes I know Hiei fans but it was like.100 miles away and Tusuami got a head start, plus he was talking to Freaky Narrator Dude!]  
  
Hiei: Stop Right There You Baka!!!!  
  
Yukina: Why Hello Hiei-san!  
  
Hiei: *nods at Yukina and turns back to Tusuami* Now you!  
  
Tusuami: What!  
  
Hiei: If you tell Yukina I'll kill you!!  
  
Tusuami: You won't kill me, hurt me yes, kill me no.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke reach Genkai's house.  
  
Yusuke: Hey how come you're here before us!? *Talks to Freaky Narrator Dude*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: I'm a Narrator. I get special powers.  
  
Yusuke: D***! Hey you! *points to the sky*  
  
Everyone/thing freezes except Yusuke, Freaky Narrator Dude, and Author.  
  
Author: Me?  
  
Yusuke: No God! Of course you!  
  
Author: You should believe in God. What do you want?  
  
Yusuke: I don't really have a religion! Don't be a d*** missionary! Now any way next time I want to be the Narrator!!  
  
Author: Maybe if you stick to the lines (!), I'll think about, K!!  
  
Yusuke: *grumbles* Touché!  
  
Author: I heard that!!! And If You Tell Anyone About Me I'll Take You Out Of The Story!!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Uh, yea. Come on lets get back to the original plan!  
  
Time resumes.  
  
Tusuami: Yusuke, why where you pointing to the sky?  
  
Yusuke: *Puts his finger down* I was wondering if Kwabara died if he would go to Heaven or to H***.  
  
Genkai: Baka..  
  
Kurama: Where is he anyway?  
  
Genkai: He went on a vacation.  
  
Hiei: *snaps back to life* You Hear Me Tusuami!!  
  
Tusuami: I don't understand you..  
  
Kurama whispers in her ear. Tusuami smirks.  
  
Tusuami: So you don't want me to tell?  
  
Everyone except Yukina, Genkai, and Tusuami: NO! WE DON'T!!!!!  
  
Tusuami: Okay! Yukina, Hiei is your long lost brother!  
  
Yukina just stares at Hiei.  
  
Yukina: *hugs Hiei* How come you didn't tell me?  
  
Hiei: (Thinks) I'm getting one too many hugs today.  
  
Yukina: How come you guys didn't want to tell me?  
  
Tusuami: Hiei thought if you found out you would be humiliated of him. So he told us not to tell you or he would deep- fry us up and sell us to Burger King!  
  
Yusuke: O.o When did he tell you that?  
  
Tusuami: He told me that telepathically when I was smirking.  
  
Yukina: Oh Hiei! How could I be humiliated by a brother I was looking for years? *stops hugging*  
  
Hiei: *looks at the ground* Hn.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Okay! Everyone 1, 2, 3 say Awwwwww!  
  
Kurama: *shakes his head* I can't believe this.  
  
Yukina: So then are you my sister?  
  
Tusuami: If you mean the one that also had to be banished, yea.  
  
Yusuke: You where banished too?  
  
Tusuami: Yea, just because I couldn't cry gems.  
  
Genkai: Okay, get this love feast off my porch, NOW!  
  
Everyone, except Genkai, is walking down the street.  
  
Yukina: So Freaky Narrator Dude- san how did you exactly get here?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude was about to speak when Kwabara runs toward them.  
  
Kwabara: Hey guys I'm Back!!!  
  
Hiei: Oh joy.  
  
Kurama: Hello Kwabara.  
  
Yusuke: Hi.  
  
Tusuami: *looks in her book* Whaz sup?  
  
Everyone stares at her.  
  
Tusuami: What? Can't I try the Ningenkai language?  
  
Kwabara: *Sees Yukina and Hiei* Hey! Why are Yukina and Hiei so close together!!?  
  
Yusuke: Haven't you heard?  
  
Kurama: To simplify it they are brother and sister. Tusuami is their other sister.  
  
Kwabara: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Others (besides Hiei and Yukina) try to restrain Kwabara  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: How will Kwabara respond now that he found out Yukina, Hiei, and Tusuami are related?  
  
Tusuami: I think they already found that out.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Hey!! Let me do my job and you do yours!!  
  
Tusuami: Fine! *turns her back on Freaky Narrator Dude*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: *Ahem* As I was saying. Will they ever find out where I came from? And when will Tusuami KO Kurama again? Stay tune for PART III!!!  
  
Author: And if you don't oh well.  
  
Yusuke: Hello! You are supposed to encourage people to come!  
  
Author: I can do what ever I want!  
  
Yusuke: Yea, riiight.  
  
Author: *writes something down* Will you believe me now?  
  
Yusuke: *turns into a girl* AHHH! REI-GUN!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude stands in front of Yusuke and Author while they fight.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: And last but not least. Will Yusuke tell the rest of the gang and stay a girl for the rest of his life? 


	3. Part III: Let The Insanity Begin!

PART III  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Welcome back as you remember Yusuke was turned into a girl.  
  
Yusuke runs to his house.  
  
Yusuke: I can't believe she did that!  
  
Some street kids: Hey foxy mama!  
  
Yusuke: (thinks) Ew!!!!! This is disturbing. Okay, what can I do?  
  
Street kids close around him.  
  
Yusuke: *smiles* Hey!  
  
The street kids stop.  
  
Yusuke: *flashes her eyelashes* Go gentle now.  
  
Street kids: *drool* O.okay.  
  
Yusuke: Good. *slaps them until their face is beet red* *runs away*  
  
Yusuke: Ha ha! Suckers! *bumps into Tusuami*  
  
Tusuami: AHH!  
  
Yusuke: Ow!  
  
Tusuami: *comes back to her senses* I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?  
  
Yusuke: Don't you notice me?  
  
Tusuami: Well your clothes look familiar. Kinda like Yusuke. But you couldn't because you're a girl and Yusuke's a boy and you're a girl so..  
  
Yusuke: *brings Tusuami ear close so he can whisper* I am Yusuke!  
  
Tusuami: Oroooooo!?!  
  
Yusuke: *straightens up* Where did that came from?  
  
Tusuami: I watch R Kenshin!!  
  
Yusuke: Oh Lord!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: At Yusuke's house.  
  
Tusuami: First you need a whole new outfit!  
  
Yusuke: If you dress me up in a skirt or a dress I'll kill you!!  
  
Tusuami: I wouldn't do that to you! Now let's see. Ah I think I have something in my backpack just right for you!  
  
Tusuami digs through her backpack and falls into it?  
  
Tusuami: AHHHHHHHH! *lands on the bottom* OW!  
  
Yusuke: Should I even ask?  
  
Tusuami: Heh, Heh! My backpack is enchanted. It's like Kurama's hair; it can hold lots of things!  
  
Yusuke walks to the backpack and stares into a dark hole.  
  
Yusuke: Should I come down there?  
  
Tusuami: No! No! I got it under control! Now where is that closet?! *pulls a tour book of the backpack out of a book shelf and the book shelf starts and avalanche* OROOOOOOOOO!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!!!  
  
Yusuke: *hears rumbling and Tusuami*O.O Are you sure you don't need my help?!  
  
Tusuami: *comes back with a girl fighting outfit* *sighs* No, I'm fine. *falls to the floor*  
  
Yusuke: *picks up the outfit* This is okay I guess. *shoves Tusuami out of the room*  
  
Tusuami: Humph! Men!  
  
Yusuke comes out with it on.  
  
Tusuami: Not to shabby.  
  
Yusuke: Okay. Can you change me back now!?!  
  
Tusuami: Say the magic word.  
  
Yusuke: Pleeeeese?  
  
Tusuami: That's not the magic word! It was galosh!  
  
Yusuke: Can we get on with the process now!  
  
Tusuami: No worries. I just need so help from Hiei, Kurama, and Kwabara.  
  
Yusuke: Them! But I don't want them to know about this!  
  
Tusuami: Fine! I'll just make them get ingredients.  
  
Tusuami reaches into her backpack and picks up a book.  
  
Tusuami: Ten Ways to Eat Eggs?  
  
Yusuke: Save me!  
  
Tusuami: *tries again* I Love Veggies, You Should Too! ?  
  
Yusuke: Does this thing make me look fat?  
  
Tusuami: O.o No. *tries again.* I Luv You! You Luv Me!  
  
Yusuke: Where did you get these?  
  
Tusuami: I didn't get this!!!  
  
Yusuke: Then who did?  
  
Tusuami: *Thinks* I have no idea.  
  
Yusuke: Well it has to be someone!  
  
Time freezes except for the exceptions.  
  
Author: You annoy me with your stupid questions. I did!  
  
Yusuke: Why in h*** did you get those?  
  
Author: To make it more interesting!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Come on don't fight now!! We have to finish this today!  
  
Yusuke: How do you always come here at the right time and stuff?  
  
Author: Freaky Narrator Dude is my helper. I created it!  
  
Yusuke: Is it a boy or a girl?  
  
Author: Undecided. I guess I'll take a vote form people who read this.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, My, God.  
  
Time resumes. again.  
  
Tusuami: *after 100 tries* Ahhaahhaahhaahha!!  
  
Yusuke: Do you got it!?!  
  
Tusuami: No! I found my sword!  
  
Yusuke: Argggh!!  
  
Tusuami: *digs through it again* Yes! The Book of Enchanted Beings Spells and Curses Book #3 Volume #9! Yeah!!  
  
Yusuke: Finally! I need to go to the bathroom soon!  
  
Tusuami: O.o Okaaaaaaaay? Come we have to hurry!  
  
Hiei: So why do we have to find. pantyhose?  
  
Kurama: Because Yusuke and Tusuami said to and I don't want to get on Tusuami bad side.  
  
Kwabara: I thought you were?  
  
Kurama: Come on they said to hurry!  
  
Hiei: So what else do we have to get?  
  
Kurama: Toothpaste, dirty socks, marshmallows, pillows, sushi, liquid nitrogen, Makai heart eating seeds, maple syrup, broccoli ice cream, red ink, and sunny side up eggs!  
  
Kwabara: And why do we have to get these, um, things?  
  
Hiei: Because Tusuami wants us to be humiliated in front of everyone. Now that I think of it, why am I here? *starts to leave*  
  
Kurama: *grabs his cloak* Hiei you are not leaving!!!!  
  
Kwabara: Yea shrimp! What are you scared?! *pretends to be a chicken* Bhwook Bhwook!!  
  
Hiei: *smirks* I guess you are as dumb as a chicken, even I didn't think you idiots could go that low.  
  
Kwabara: Wait! I didn't mean that!!  
  
Kurama: *shakes his head and walks away* I have to find these, right now!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Ohhhhhhhhh! Kurama is Buuuuuuuusted!!  
  
Kurama: *stops and looks at Freaky Narrator Dude with, um, an unpleasant, expression* What, did you say!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Tusuami and Kurama sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then come marriea.  
  
Kurama: *Makes a cold expression* We will not ever do that!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Uh huh. *pauses* Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!!!  
  
Kurama: Why do I even try? *walks into a store*  
  
Hiei and Kwabara: What for me! 


	4. Part IV: Yusuke: The Preppy

PART IV  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: (in a cheery voice) Hello! Welcome back! Why am I here? I have no idea!  
  
Author: Come over here!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Why?  
  
Author: Do you need a reason to do anything?!!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: No. I just like annoying you!  
  
Author: Just hurry your butt over here!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Well I'm going, but you'll miss me right? RIGHT!?! *sniff* I DON'T BELONG!!! (Changes into a clam voice) Stay tune to find out what happens to me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tusuami: How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable? So condescending unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical, So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle..  
  
Yusuke: What are you doing!!!!  
  
Tusuami: I'm enjoying myself!  
  
Yusuke: Well stop singing the same thing over and over!  
  
Tusuami: Would you think it's strange, that there's a way, of how you look, how you act and how you think, pretending they're not the same as you? Would you think it's, that there's a way, of how you look, how you act and how you think, pretending they're not the same as you? And do you know about a strangely conviction, or how she puts her faith in religion? Did we take the time to really discover, how little, we know about each other? Keep on from saying anything.  
  
Yusuke: Enough! Um, could you sing Remedy?  
  
Tusuami: You like that song!?  
  
Yusuke: What? Are you dissing it!  
  
Tusuami: No! But you don't seem to be that type of person to like it.  
  
Yusuke: Sing it or not!?  
  
Tusuami: I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away. Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring, now something on the surface it stings, that something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this, and what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease. If you've got the poison I've got the remedy, the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison; I say the comedy is that it's serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words, I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on, So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end..  
  
Yusuke: You sing all right.  
  
Tusuami: Thank you! Yusuke: When are they coming!  
  
Tusuami: I don't know!  
  
A door slams from outside the room.  
  
Yusuke: Keiko!! I forgot she was coming!  
  
Tusuami: Who is she?  
  
Yusuke: Oh no one special. *cough* *cough* girl- *cough* friend *cough* *cough*  
  
Tusuami: *smiles* I see. Do you need any water?  
  
Keiko: Yusuke! Where are you!!! You didn't come to school today!! AGAIN!!!! What Kind of person are you!!!  
  
Yusuke: I need a doctor!! *hides under the bed*  
  
Tusuami: You are so childish!  
  
Keiko: Is that you Yusuke!  
  
Tusuami: What am I doing!!! *looks for a hiding place* *hides behind a thin lamp* Keiko opens the door.  
  
Keiko: Who are you?  
  
Tusuami: Who? Only furniture here!  
  
Keiko: *looks at her* You have got to be kidding me.  
  
Tusuami: *steps out* I never was a good hider anyway.  
  
Keiko: So who are you? Don't tell me Yusuke cheated on me!  
  
Tusuami: No! No! *tells her everything*  
  
Yusuke: *comes out from under the bed and does a preppy giggle* You are, like, sooooo funny!  
  
Tusuami: Are you okay?  
  
Keiko: *starts shaking Yusuke* YOU BAKA! IF I FIND OUT THAT THIS IS JUST SOMETHING TO COVER UP THAT YOU ARE CHEATING YOU ARE DEAD!!!  
  
Tusuami: He's not cheating! Like I told you..  
  
Keiko: (tone softens) Fine, just make him a boy again! I don't want and/or will be a Yuri girl!  
  
Tusuami: The rest of the gang and that baka Kitsune will be here any minute.  
  
Yusuke starts to do cheerleader moves.  
  
Yusuke: Okay teams let practice, practice and then go on a shopping spree!!!  
  
Keiko: They better be here!  
  
Tusuami: Hey where's my Ningenkai language book?  
  
Keiko: I'm stuck in this house with a girl I hardly know and my boyfriend, who's a preppy. What fun. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Freaky Narrator Dude: Yo, Yo, Yo! Whaz sup my homiee?!  
  
Author: The sky?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: I didn't mean that! I meant....  
  
Author: Have you gotten hold of Tusuami's Ningenkai Language Book?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: *Hides book behind back* Nooo?  
  
Author: Don't lie to me! *Bangs it on the head*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Ow!  
  
Author: Anyway the votes are in and Freaky Narrator Dude is a. drum roll please!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Hurry Up! *Does a drum roll*  
  
Author: Freaky Narrator Dude is a..  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: I can't stand the excitement! Hurry it up lady!!  
  
Author: Freaky Narrator Dude is a boy!!  
  
Confetti showers over them and horns blow.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: I finally feel I belong!  
  
Author: Oh shut up! Because now you are known as Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Yea!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Part V: Hiei: The Pink Person

PART V Shopkeeper: Get out!!! *kicks the Hiei out and slams the door*  
  
Kurama: *walks outside the store* Hiei! Never look at people's pantyhose that they're wearing!  
  
Kwabara: That was really sick.  
  
Hiei: How am I supposed to know that?!  
  
Kwabara: If you ever learned about this place you would have!  
  
Kurama: Never mind I got them! Let's go!  
  
Tusuami: Where are they!  
  
Yusuke: This outfit, like, so breaks the fashion laws!  
  
Tusuami: *does one of those vein thingy things, yah* Hurry up!  
  
Keiko: *looks at the empty cauldron* Why don't you get the ingredients yourself?  
  
Tusuami: No money. The guys burst in.  
  
Tusuami: Ever heard of knocking!  
  
Kurama: Sorry.  
  
Hiei: Not.  
  
Kwabara: *sees Yusuke* Who is that!?  
  
Keiko: Yusuke.  
  
Hiei: What did he do to himself? Get run over?  
  
Kurama: It's quite simple. He is now a she. Am I right?  
  
Tusuami: Yes and you get the grand prize of getting off his case!  
  
Keiko: Forget it! Did you get the ingredients?  
  
Kwabara: We sure did! With a little bruises but we got them!  
  
Tusuami: Give me! *Takes them*  
  
Tusuami pour them in the cauldron while following the instructions.  
  
Tusuami: That should do it!  
  
Cauldron explodes.  
  
Tusuami: ^^;; Opps?  
  
Hiei: Don't expect me to get those things again.  
  
Yusuke is looking for some better clothes and doesn't pay attention.  
  
Tusuami: It wouldn't matter anyway.  
  
Keiko: Why?  
  
Tusuami: *cough* *cough* One *cough* spell *cough* *cough* per *cough* day *cough* *cough* *cough*  
  
Kurama: Couldn't you just do something?  
  
Kwabara: How am I supposed to beat Yusuke now?!!! He's a girl! It's against my code!!! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Hey peeps I'm back!  
  
Keiko: Can you help us?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Sorry no.  
  
Tusuami: Wait. How do you know that!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Ano, lucky guess?  
  
Yusuke looks up and sees Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: OH, MY, GODS!!!! *starts glomping Hiei* He is, like, sooo cute!  
  
Hiei: This is not happening.  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* This is interesting.  
  
Kwabara: This is wrong!  
  
Keiko: Well how do you think I feel?!  
  
Tusuami: Cut the drama! Just get Yusuke away from Hiei, it's gross! Yusuke: You can't separate me! I'm popular! I'm Ms. Thang! And I haven't kissed him yet!  
  
Hiei: O.O *struggles for his life* Get off!!  
  
Yusuke kisses him anyway and a flash of light appears.  
  
Hiei: Why am I wearing black?  
  
Kwabara: The shrimp has lost it!  
  
Hiei: I MUST GET MORE PINK!!!!!!  
  
Tusuami: Wha?! *faints*  
  
Hiei is in a pink Toto.  
  
Keiko: This is bad. 


	6. Part VI: Kurama: The Yuri Girl

PART VI:  
  
Hiei: I wan pink bunnies, palaces, dolls, and pretty, pretty butterflies!  
  
Yusuke looks at shopping catalogs.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: This is getting insane!  
  
Kurama: Tell me about it! *starts fanning Tusuami*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: There you go again!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: You really like her!  
  
Kurama: I just don't want her to be sick or anything. I'm just being nice!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: A little too nice!!  
  
Kurama: Be quiet!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: You just admitted it! Kurama: When does saying "Be quiet" mean admitting something? Wait, never mind.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: He, he! I was right!  
  
Kurama: I didn't say you where right!  
  
Keiko: I think I'll just go to Genkai's to see if she'd help. *walks out the door*  
  
Kwabara: I'll go too! *runs in terror out the door after Keiko*  
  
Hiei: *sniff* Doesn't anyone want to find me pink?  
  
Yusuke: Oh please! Pink clashes with me! Just looking at it makes me cringe!  
  
Hiei: *starts to cry* I want pink!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: There, there Hiei! How about looking at Ms. Thang's shopping catalog?  
  
Yusuke: And get them ruined!! I don't think so!  
  
Kurama: Oh have a heart!  
  
Yusuke: *considers* Okay! Just because you're cute!  
  
Kurama: -_- Welcome to the club.  
  
Hiei: *gets the catalog* Yea!!! *looks through it* Oh look at that! PINK!! *gets the phone and dials the number and orders them in Yusuke's name*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: No!  
  
Kurama: Well, he'll have a lot of presents to give.  
  
Hiei: Does any else have any more pink?  
  
Kurama: No, not really.  
  
Hiei: Ok. *looks for more pink*  
  
Tusuami wakes up to Kurama's face looking at her.  
  
Tusuami: Ahhhh! Get off! *Punches Kurama* *Looks around* Where is everyone?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: They left.  
  
Kurama: *rubs his nose* At least I didn't lose my memory.  
  
Tusuami: Poo!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Ah! The Joy of Love!  
  
Tusuami and Kurama: Shut up!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: See I was right!  
  
Hiei: Look I found a pink shirt, undershirt, shoes, socks, and bow!  
  
Tusuami: My big brother is turned into a pink freak. *gets watery eyes* I can't believe this!!!!!  
  
Kurama: This will be in my brain forever.  
  
Tusuami: Even though he was kinda mean, it was a lot better than this!!  
  
Kurama: This will turn out okay.  
  
Tusuami: Really?  
  
Kurama: Really.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit get in there faces. Kurama: What are you doing?  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Well aren't you going to kiss?  
  
Tusuami: *Punches Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit* No!!!!!!!!! Get off this!!!!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Nope!  
  
Tusuami: Grrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Yusuke is looking at "Shopping Today" and Hiei is still looking for pink, um, pink.  
  
Yusuke: Oolala! That would, like, totally go with my perfect obsidian locks! *fingers hair and orders*  
  
Hiei: *Finds pink underwear* PINK!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Where do these pink things come from?  
  
Kurama: I don't know?  
  
Tusuami: GET OUT! *pushes Kurama and Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit outside*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Why did she do that? Kurama: Hiei is changing. *Takes out a pink rose from his hair*  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Why did you take that one out?  
  
Kurama: It was poking my scalp.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Oh!  
  
Hiei comes outside and sees the rose.  
  
Hiei: For me! *jumps Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Argggggh!!  
  
They spin around until they hit a tree and a flash of light appears.  
  
Tusuami: *runs outside* What is it now?!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author: Never mind.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Whatever.  
  
Author: Now remember peoples, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and in my option Kurama and Hiei or anyone else on the show is not gay! Thank you and good night. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: What if it's morning?  
  
Author: *doesn't listen* *starts writing* *gets an evil glare* Take That!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tusuami: *Runs over* What the heck happened here?!!! Wait! *Pretends to get a vision* I see that Kurama is a girl.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Wow! That was right!  
  
Tusuami: I was being sarcastic!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Oh.  
  
Kurama gets up and stares at Tusuami.  
  
Hiei runs back to Yusuke's room with the rose.  
  
Kurama: *walks over to Tusuami and stares* Hi!  
  
Tusuami: Kurama, why are you staring at me?  
  
Kurama: I love you! Kiss ME!!  
  
Tusuami: O.o *Runs away* YOU PERVERT, YURI, KITSUNE!!!!!!! GET AWAY!!!! Kurama: *runs after her* Wait my love! Did I mention you look cute like that!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: O.O That was not the love I was expecting. 


	7. Part VII: The End?

Author: Heh, heh! It worked! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: You have a weird mind! Author: No. I'm getting paid for this! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Who's paying you? Author: That is confidential! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Humph! Author: Well at least it's not a lemon! I'm not that evil! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: If it was, I would quit! Author: And why would I want to lose you? Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Because I annoy you sometimes! Author: You know you're right! *picks up her pen* Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: I was just kidding!!!! Author: I was just fooling with you! I would never do that! I never had lemon since... Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: La, la, la! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!! La, la, la!!! Author: Fine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tusuami is in a ball is in a tree. Tusuami: Think of happy thoughts! Think of happy thoughts! Let's see um- Kurama finds Tusuami. Kurama: Oh, you always find the perfect place to "talk". Tusuami: *Falls out of the tree* Get away! *Runs away* Kurama: You find a better spot now! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: I'll think I'll check up on the other girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: What did you do!! The room is covered with pictures of cute guys and... pink stuff. Yusuke: Me and this lil kid thought we'd change this geeky place into something un-geeky. But I still think the pink clashes!!! Hiei: Well too bad meaner!! Freaky Narrator Dude: Why do I have to baby-sit everyone?!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tusuami runs down an alley only to find a dead end. Tusuami: Shoot! *turns around to find Kurama* Kurama: Like I said, you always do find the best spots! *closes in* Time freezes. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: HOLD UP!!!! Author: What is it now!!!!!!!!!!!? Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: No lemon/hentai right!? Author: The closest thing is kissing, okay!!! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Just checking!! Time resumes. Tusuami: *Gets out her sword* Good thing I found you! Kurama: Is that for me to use? Tusuami: Well, sort of. *knock Kurama to the side and runs away. Kurama: I love it when she plays hard to get!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ::At Genkai's:: Keiko: So you're saying that if a girl kisses them they'd turn back? Genkai: Didn't you hear me! Kwabara: Keiko, start puckering up! Keiko: Ok. I'll do it! Genkai: Wait, I have a better idea.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tusuami: *huffing* I pooped! Kurama sneaks behind the trees. Keiko, Genkai, and Kwabara run over. Keiko: Tusuami! Tusuami: Why are you here? Keiko: I'll tell you how to turn them back! Kurama gets behind Tusuami. Kwabara: Um, Tusuami yo- *Genkai stops him* Genkai: (whispers) Don't ruin it! Kwabara: Sorry. Tusuami: *eyes Kwabara and Genkai* Yeah? How?! Kurama is only a few inches away. Keiko: Um.... Tusuami: Well? Keiko: Oh darn! I forgot! I'll be right back! *runs away with Kwabara and Genkai* Tusuami: -_-;; This is hopeless. Kurama: *Grabs Tusuami from behind* I got you! Tusuami: *Struggles* Let GO!!! Kurama: *smiles* I've just got you, do you really want me to let go? Tusuami: YES!!!! Kurama: *puts on a puppy face* Plezzzzzzzze? Tusuami: NO!!!!!!!!!! Keiko, Kwabara, and Genkai watch them behind some trees. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit, Yusuke, and Hiei come to see what's happening. Tusuami: Hey! HELP ME!!! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: *Sees Keiko* Ano... Vye, Vye! *takes Yusuke and Hiei to their "front row seats"* Tusuami: *Eyes turn red* You'll all pay!!! Kurama: First you have to pay to me! Tusuami: Kurama. Kurama: Yes my darling?! Tusuami: You have cheesy lines. Kurama: Well do you want me to change to romantic lines instead? Tusuami: Did I say cheesy?!! I meant good lines!!! Kurama: You beautiful eyes! It's so cool how they can change color! Tusuami: (thinking) Note to self: Smack Kurama after I survive!!!!!!! Kurama and Tusuami see two flashes of light in the trees. Yusuke and Hiei walk out as boys. Yusuke: That's an experience I never want to go through again!! *Looks at his clothes* Why am I wearing this s***?!!! Everyone else walks out. Keiko: Well Yusuke's potty mouth is back. Hiei: Why am I wearing...pink? Kwabara: Do you hate me? Hiei: Why wouldn't I hate a baka like you? Kwabara: *Hugs Yusuke and Hiei* I missed you guys!! But no more hugs for you. Why am I hugging you anyway? *stops hugging* Hiei: Because you are a baka! Tusuami: *Ahem!!* I need a little help over here!!! So am I still waiting? Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: We should help her? Genkai: No! Only Tusuami can break Kurama's spell. Kurama: *Huggles Tusuami* Of course she can!! Tusuami: TELL ME!!! Genkai: You have to kiss her. Kurama: Ooooh! I like this! Tusuami: How come the thing I'm trying to avoid, happens?!!(!)!!!(!) Kurama: Come here cutie! Tusuami: *Whimpers* I hate you! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author: This is the day after this all happened. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Hey I wanted to see them kiss! Author: First of all it's YURI (!); second some people don't want Kurama to kiss another girl besides them. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: So?! Author: Do you watch porn? Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Nasty! I'd never do that! Author: Good! Because if you did I'll erase you!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Keiko and Tusuami become friends. Keiko: Are you still washing your mouth! Tusuami: That taste is still in there! I can't help it if it tastes so good! Keiko: Then way are you washing it out? Tusuami: Because I don't want him to know! Keiko: It's just a kiss! Tusuami: From a very attractive, talented bishi! Keiko: You do have a point. Hey, is Yusuke a bishi? Tusuami: Of course he's a bishi! I had a crush on him, but then I found he wasn't single, so... Yusuke: Will you two hurry up in the bathroom!! How long does it take to brush your teeth!! The party is starting!! Keiko: Come on, let's go. Tusuami: Fine, but if Kurama doesn't remember today, he's dead!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: This is so cool! Yusuke: It's just a party. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: My first party! Kwabara: People here make me wonder. Hiei: *sits on a window sill* Yusuke, why is your room covered with posters of ugly nigens and ... pink? Yusuke: *Sees his room* What in H*** HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!!!!! Kwabara: Did someone trash it? Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: This happened when you and Hiei where girls. You said your room looked geeky, so you and Hiei did that. Yusuke: HIEI!!!! D*** YOU!!!! Hiei: It's not my fault you were a brainless preppy. Tusuami meets Boton and Koemna. Kurama comes in. Boton: I think we should leave. *Pushes Koemna out* Tusuami: So do you remember? Kurama: You were my partner weren't you? Tusuami: *Jumps into his arms* Yup! *Kisses him on the cheek* Kurama: *Faintly blushes* It took me some time. Tusuami: *Jumps out* Exactly! *Kicks him in the shins* You shouldn't forget me ever me ever again or it will be your grave! Kurama: *Winces* I'll remember. *Smiles* Tusuami: *Thinks of Yuri Kurama* *Face faults* You aren't a homo are you? Kurama: No. Tusuami: Good! *Walks out of the room* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author: Why didn't Yusuke invite me!!! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Maybe because he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about you? Author: Anyway, this is the end. Shoo! Go away now! I'll write a sequel someday, maybe. Why are you still here! SHOOOOOO!!! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: The story isn't over? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It's a nice day and at sundown Tusuami leaves. Boton: Tusuami! Where are you going? Tusuami: Makai. Boton: You have to work for Koemna you know. Tusuami: I know. I'll come back. *thinks* I promise. Yukina: Bye! Come again! Genaki: You can stay with me if you want to. Tusuami: I'll remember that. Where is everyone else? Keiko: On a mission. Tusuami: Hmm. I'll help them one day. I better go. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Bye! Boton: Wait a minute! She's supposed to be in jail!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tusuami: *Thinks about her past* Remember me Kurama. You baka. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Ooh! Is the sequel going to be a romance? Tusuami: *Jumps out of her skin* What are you doing!!!! Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Getting stuff for a sequel. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yusuke: Why is there so many pink stuff!!!! Yusuke has gotten the orders. Yusuke: $100,000!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!! Kwabara: *laughs his head off* *turns into a girl* AHHHHHHH!!! Yusuke: Who's laughing now!? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Isn't the author Tusuami? Author: Yes. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Then who are you!!? Author: You may never know. Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: You scare me. Author: Now, This is the end. Or, is it? Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: That's my cue! *enter evil laughter* 


End file.
